


cup of coffee

by dwarf_planet



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining, Rated T for swearing, We Die Like Men, also he has long hair because i said so, also heads up i’m literally the worst at endings, brief allusions to sex, but no smut, coffee shop AU, dream is a barista, george is half asleep or asleep in all of this and i think that’s my favourite bit, my lactose intolerance is quaking, no smut just fluff, ooc probably, slight angst ? but not really, they’re just pure and soft okay, why is tagging so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarf_planet/pseuds/dwarf_planet
Summary: The barista quirks an eyebrow and grins, “What can I get you?”“Your number,” Sapnap shoots back before he can even really process what he’s doing. Then, he quickly adds, “Also, a cup of coffee, please.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Comments: 13
Kudos: 162





	cup of coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dumbhole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbhole/gifts).



> happy birthday luks !! i hope this is acceptable ?  
> i’ve never written dreamnap before but i wanted to try for you, and i remember you said you liked coffee shop AUs  
> anyways i hope you like it !! <3

It starts on a Wednesday, because what good romance would start on a Tuesday?

It’s early, far earlier than Sapnap would normally get up, but it’s okay because he has k-cups and a coffee machine!

Except that he’s run out of k-cups, as it turns out. He desperately searches his counters and drawers but, nope! He’s all out.

He groans, face-palming. His caffeine addiction will not be pleased with this. Though, he could always try a cafe. There’s one that he passes every now and then on the way to one of his closest friend’s house. The one time he stopped there before with Karl, said close friend, the coffee was good.

Besides, at this point, he just desperately needs a caffeine fix and he’ll take anything. It’s about a five minute drive away, and he knows in the end he will be glad if he goes and gets his coffee.

And it’s a nice cafe, with a sort of homey atmosphere. He decides he’ll take his computer with him as well. That way, if he decides to stay and let the caffeine kick in before driving back home, he might be able to kick some work down. Or pretend to get some done.

A few minutes later, after driving and getting dressed, he arrives at the coffee shop. He thinks it’s got a nice vibe, but he’s also too focused on what awaits him inside (Hint: a nice, warm cup of caffeine bean juice) to really take in the outward atmosphere.

He situates himself at the end of a relatively short line, though still longer than he would like, and waits. He fumbles around on his phone, playing 8-ball with Karl as he waits. He gets a couple moves in before he reaches the front of the line, at which point he slips his phone back into his pocket and looks up.

And holy shit, the barista is gorgeous. He’s got eyes that are greener than Sapnap thinks should be humanly possible, long blond hair tied into a bun behind his head and freckles that somehow top off his appearance as both hot and cute. No human being should have the right to be this attractive, Sapnap decides.

He thinks he stares for a moment longer than is socially acceptable, only snapping out of it when the barista quirks an eyebrow and grins, “What can I get you?”

“Your number,” Sapnap shoots back before he even really processes what he’s doing. Then, he quickly adds, “Also, a cup of coffee, please.”

_ What the hell _ , Sapnap berates himself.  _ Why would you say that? _

“Right away, and can I get a name for that?”

“Sapnap,” The man in question answers, maybe a little faster than is necessary, but he’s really just trying to get this conversation over with as quickly as possible after having humiliated himself like that in ten seconds flat.

“Coming right up,” The green-eyed man grins at him again. “That’ll be $3.07.”

Sapnap finds himself a table in the corner and slouches into it, pulling his phone out and immediately texting a chat that contains himself as well as two friends, Karl and George.

**Sapnap: guys, holy shit, the barista here is so hot**

**Karl: real life coffee shop au !!**

**Sapnap: what? nevermind anyways**

**Sapnap: I embarrassed myself in all of two seconds I’m so humiliated**

**Karl: aw i’m sure whatever you did couldn’t have been that bad**

**Sapnap: he asked what i wanted and i responded with “your number” fml**

**Sapnap: gtg, coffee’s ready**

Sapnap stands from his seat, phone being placed back in his pocket. He goes over, grabs his coffee with a mumbled “Thank you”, and brings it back to his table, keeping his head mostly down.

He’s halfway through his coffee before he realises there’s a number written on it, along with the words “Text me!”

Holy shit.  _ Holy shit _ . It worked! What the fuck, how did it work?

He glances over to cute coffee shop boy, who is currently serving another customer. He must feel eyes on him, because he glances over to Sapnp, grinning and waving slightly. Sapnap doesn’t even get the chance to wave back before the blond’s attention is back on the customer. 

That’s alright, though. They can always talk later, now that Sapnap has his number.

\- - -

Sapnap doesn’t text the barista until closer to noon. He doesn’t want to come off as desperate. And also he was busy. Very, very busy playing Minecraft. But he’s taking a break to eat some lunch, so maybe he should text the blond? Yeah. Yeah, he should probably do that. 

**Sapnap: hey! sorry it took so long I was busy**

**???: You’re fine**

**???: I basically just got off work anyways**

**Sapnap: okay! btw, do you have something I can set your contact as? I never caught your name**

**???: That’s cause I didn’t throw it**

**???: But anyways I’m Dream**

So now cute coffee shop boy has a name. It seems fitting, Sapnap thinks, considering how much of a dream this morning has felt like. First: He has no coffee, which for him and his addiction, is insane. Second: He, by per chance, meets the prettiest boy he’s ever seen and, third, immediately humiliates himself in front of said boy. Four: The stars align and now somehow he has said boy’s number.

Sapnap thinks that counts as a whacky morning. Not that he’s complaining! How could he be, when his “lunch break” stretches on into two hours of them texting, which only comes to an end because Dream apparently has to go.

\- - -

Dream texts him later that night. They talk about everything and nothing, and Sapnap stays up into the wee hours grinning at his screen like a dumbass.

Sapnap has never believed in love at first sight, but they have an instant connection that’s impossibly more intense than anything he’s felt before. He can’t get enough.

He buys more k-cups, but more days than not, he gets coffee from the cafe instead. It’s a blatantly obvious excuse to see Dream, but he can’t help the fact that he fell head over heels this fast.

\- - -

Karl keeps laughing at him, and Sapnap wants to be upset, but he can’t, considering how ridiculous the situation is, even to him.

They’ve met up, and George is there too, but he’s half asleep and barely contributing anything. The original plan was to play Mario Kart or Smash Bros or something, but they haven’t even touched Karl’s Nintendo Switch.

The past thirty minutes have just been Sapnap rambling on about the past two months, and how close he and Dream have gotten, and how attractive he is, and how sometimes he gets this smug little smirk when he knows he’s won an argument and Sapnap just wants to kiss it off his stupidly pretty face and show him who’s really in control here-

Anyways. He maybe gets a little carried away, but he’s so fucking into Dream. And into the thought of fucking Dream. But more than that, he probably needs to actually  _ ask him out _ ? Hello? Karl tells him as much, but Sapnap is too wrapped up in self-doubt and pity and his pining to do little more than pout and shake his head, insistenting that, “No, come on, there’s no way he thinks of me like that.”

Karl shoots Sapnap a grin like he knows something the other doesn’t, but before Sapnap can ask what the hell that grin was for, he’s turning the Switch on and changing the topic to what game they should play.

Sapnap almost starts to object, to question Karl, but decides to drop it. Dream can wait for now. This is gaming time with the boys, and gaming time is sacred.

\- - -

Dream and Sapnap make plans to hang out. It’s not a date, as much as Sapnap wishes it was, but he’s still looking forward to it. He’s still definitely going to meticulously make sure he looks nice for it.

He’s thinking about asking out Dream while they’re hanging out, if the opportunity presents itself. It probably won’t, and Dream still probably doesn’t like him, but maybe if the planets align and the moon is full, he’ll give it a shot.

\- - -

They’re splayed out on Sapnap’s bed, Dream’s head at his feet and Dream’s feet at his head. They were joking around at first, but somehow the conversation has shifted to serious, staring up at the ceiling as they open up about stuff they’ve never told anyone else. But somehow it feels so natural with Dream, who shares as much as he gets and is funny and bright-eyed and has a perfect tea kettle laugh that Sapnap loves. Dream, who can be soft and vulnerable and honest and never seems to judge or prod.

Sapnap doesn’t know what to call this. They’ve barely known each other four months, they’re not dating, it’s definitely too soon and way inappropriate. Despite all that, something inside him wants, more than anything, to call this feeling, this inherent safety and trust, this vulnerability that is somehow so easy with Dream… Something inside him wants to call it love.

And the scariest part is that the title feels right.

\- - -

Dream asks him out. It’s sudden and random and over text and it sends Sapnap’s heart soaring. He literally pinches himself, just to check.

Then he’s responding back, pulse racing in his ears and elated grin on his face. Next thing he knows, they’re making plans.

Sapnap has never been so happy to have to cancel a game night with Karl and George. Karl is elated for him and George seems tired but supportive and happy.

_ Saturday, eight PM, don’t be late. _

He won’t be.

\- - -

He shows up at 7:48, nerves getting to him. He has horrible luck, he just wanted to make sure he’d have enough extra time to make it in case something went wrong.

They’re at a small little diner that Sapnap’s never been to before or even heard of, but the people seem friendly and he trusts Dream.

He takes a seat at a two person booth and stares down at his watch. It stares back up at him,  _ 7:50 _ , and thus begins the waiting.

There’s a terrifying few minutes where Sapnap worries Dream will stand him up, that this entire thing has been some extravagant ploy to break his heart for no other reason than some sick sort of fun.

Then he glances back down at his watch for the hundredth time in the past five minutes,  _ 7:59 _ , and when he looks back up, Dream is sitting across from him with a smile.

\- - -

The date goes better than Sapnap imagined which is saying something, because he’s imagined a first date with Dream a lot.

The food is great, the conversation is better, and the company is perfect. Everything feels natural and smooth and Sapnap can’t believe they waited this long.

At the end, they’re making plans for a second date when Sapnap finally finds his courage. Dream is speaking, suggesting possible locations and times for another date, but he shuts up when Sapnap gently cups his cheek.

“Can I kiss you?” Sap asks, voice and expression soft and genuine.

Dream, who is speechless for the first time in all the months Sapnap has known him, just nods wordlessly, wide-eyed and looking sort of breathless.

That’s all it takes for Sapnap to lean in.

They kiss, slowly and softly, arms wrapped around each other. They take their time, just enjoying the subtle pressure of each other’s lips.

There’s no need to rush this moment. They’ll have all the time in the world to do this and more later. For now, they just bask in the feeling.

The night draws to a close, and they have plans for a second date, but that doesn’t seem to make the goodbyes any easier for Sapnap.

He presses a soft kiss to Dream’s cheek before stepping back, “I had a great time. I can’t wait to do this again.”

Dream smiles at him, sincere and tender and unlike his usual teasing grins. “Me too.”

\- - -

Sometimes Sapnap thinks about what might have happened if he’d resolved to go one day without coffee and just get more k-cups. Would he ever have met Dream? Would any of the memories he’d made exist?

Maybe not. Maybe some Sapnap somewhere else is drinking a coffee made from a k-cup right now, sitting in front of a PC and playing Minecraft and not knowing what he’s missing.

This Sapnap, however, is lucky enough to have his arm curled around Dream, laughing easily as they make quips towards the movie they’re watching.

Maybe it’s too soon, but as the movie ends and Sapnap gently shifts Dream, who has fallen asleep, into a more comfortable position, he can’t resist pressing a kiss to the top of his boyfriend’s head and mumbling, “I love you.”

And maybe it’s just his imagination, but Dream seems to smile in his sleep.

Sapnap can’t imagine a world where he would trade this for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !! consider leaving a kudos and/or comment, they’re my life source  
> <3


End file.
